watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 039
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis This chapter starts with a flashback of Tomoko’s first day in high school one year previously where everyone has to introduce himself. Tomoko planned to give an "interesting introduction" to make an impact. She holds up a large sheet of paper but only says that she likes to read and then sits down. Unfortunately for her, no one laughs or even notices her joke. In her mind, she screams in frustration that no one notices her joke, including that her paper is blank. Later, sulking on the toilet in a stall, Tomoko hears the voice of two girls ridicule some other girl who "totally messed up her self-introduction." She tries to convince herself that they could not be talking about her. At worse, her introduction received no notice. She returns to class but imagines all of the students looking at her think she failed. She sits trying to reassure herself that she only imagines their reaction, but she does wonder if anyone will eventually find her interesting and talk to her. The flashback ends with her walking to school and noting that a year passed without anyone noticing her. She decides she has the opportunity to try again with this year's introductions. As she passes Hina Nemoto, Akane Okada, and Yoshinori Kiyota and takes her seat in homeroom, Tomoko wonders if she can find someone who will take the initiative to get to know her. Suddenly Hina, who sits next to Tomoko, cheerfully announces that they are in the same class together. Tomoko stammeringly asks if Hina remembers her. Hina responds "of course" since they were in the same class, then she wonders if Tomoko knows her name. Tomoko recalls it sounds like a Gundam and gets her name correct. As the introductions start, Hina recalls Tomoko's introduction from the year ago and laughs to Tomoko's happy surprise. Inwardly, Tomoko is overjoyed to find a friend. When it comes to Tomoko's turn, Hina tells her she told everyone about her and they look forward to her great introduction. Tomoko panics. She decides to announce "something boring" and blurts out, "I-I'm an F cup!" After a moment of silence, her homeroom teacher Ogino responds, "That was an interesting introduction," and dismisses the class early to gym as Tomoko looks down and blushes. As Tomoko collapses into her seat, Hina apologizes. Later in the 3rd period, Tomoko has her head buried in her arms with her headphones on. A boy tells another that what he did "sucked." The other, smiling, asks "was that not good? Was that Kuroki Level?" as both laugh. Hearing this, Tomoko shakes. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Girl with Short Hair (unnamed) *Hina Nemoto *Akane Okada *Yoshinori Kiyota *Ogino Trivia *Tomoko is in class 2-4. *'"A Girl has a Name": '''Okada's name is revealed. She is from Chiba and played basketball in middle school. *'"Another Girl has a Name": Ogino's name is revealed. *"A Girl has a Second Name": Hina's full name is revealed. *''WataMote Wiki'' regrets to inform that Tomoko is not, actually, an F-cup. Cultural References *Tomoko uses her knowledge of Gundam, a popular anime, to remember Nemoto’s name. Memorial Moments *This chapter does give a glimpse to how Tomoko imagined others thought of her a year ago. It also reveals that she still depends upon others to initiate contact with her. *Tomoko rarely remembers anyone's name other than Yū's. *While comic, this chapter reminds how seriously Tomoko suffers from her social anxiety. Quotes *"It's no good, the humor appreciation level of this class is way to '''low!! – Tomoko *"Yeah, you had this huge paper, but your introduction was so short and that paper was totally blank." – Hina *"No way . . . I'm going to cry. Someone actually noticed that." – Tomoko *"This girl's great! I never even noticed her before, but she's really cute!" – Hina Gallery Tomoko_Introduction.png Tomoko_Imagines_the_Reaction.png|Tomoko imagines that her entire class thinks she failed. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 5